iPhone
by pineylife
Summary: Stella has a little trouble with her new iPhone.


**Fun drabble with Stella and an iPhone. I personally don't have an iPhone (I have an iPod...) so I am not positive in the following would actually happen to an iPhone, but it did happen to my iPod, so I'm incorporating it with Stella and her beloved iPhone. (I'm not sure if it's beloved... but now I will shut up so you can read the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stella, Adam, the iPhone/iPod name, but I do own an iPod**

**All mistakes belong to me**

* * *

Stella Bonasara had a problem. A massive problem. She quickly walked down the lab hallway, her face down and her finger quickly running over her brand new iPhone that she had gotten a few months prior. Along with every technology geek out there, Stella was excited when the iPhone was finally released to the public and got her very own a couple of weeks after the product was release. Now, a few months into having it, she was having problems. 

And problems were never good.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway and rubbed the iPhone screen on her pants, hoping to get rid of the smudges that appeared on the phone. Stella looked back at it and noticed that the problem she was trying to fix was resolved and she smiled. Thank God.

Several hours later, while taking a short break in the break room, she heard her phone beep. Pulling it out, she answered it and had a quick exchange with Danny, who was working the same case she was, and hung up. Looking down at her phone, she groaned.

_Not again._

Stella ran her finger over the screen and the phone did nothing. Didn't respond, didn't get mad at her. In fact, it just turned black and restarted itself. Stella cocked her head in confusion and shook her head. This could not be happening. She could not be having this problem. The phone was barely 3 months old and she needed the phone. Her last one she accidently dropped and it got run over by one of the department SUV's. She didn't have a replacement. The phone restarted itself and she unlocked the phone and the screen showed the main menu. Stella tried opening her phone book, which it did with ease and she smiled. It seemed that her phone had a slight 'spaz' attack and was now back to normal functioning operations. Smiling, she stuck the phone in her pocket and continued on with her day.

Now, it was the end of the day and Stella had a very long one. Danny and her had caught their suspect and several hours later, he was now sitting in a 6 by 6 jail cell and Stella was ready to go to her apartment, eat some dinner and maybe relax with a glass of wine. She pulled out her iPhone and placed it on her desk along with her badge and wallet and reached under her desk to pull out her purse. She began sticking her belonging in her purse and when she reached for her iPhone, she decided to check one last time that it was still working.

She unlocked the phone and checked to make sure that the iPod part of the phone was working. Soon, quiet Greek music was floating out of the iPhone and she sighed in relief. The phone still worked and from what she knew, she didn't have to worry about fixing it, going to the Mac store, nothing. Than, the phone did something she was not expecting. It stopped playing the music and when she looked down, there was nothing in her music folder. Stella's mouth dropped opened and she dropped in her chair. She moved her finger over the screen, quietly talking to herself and when the phone didn't respond, she groaned and sulked into the chair.

_Great._

After several minutes, sulking in her misery, she heard a knock at her office door and looked up to see Adam standing there, a folder in his hands that Stella thought as GCMS results.

"I got a hit off that fiber you had me run," Adam said holding up the folder, "It's common material cotton, found in socks, shirts, stuff like that…"

"Adam!" Stella interrupted him and Adam looked confused.

"Yes?"

"You're good with technology right?" Stella asked sitting up in her chair looking a little excited. Adam, on the other hand hadn't seen her this excited and was beginning to get a little worried about his boss.

"I guess you can say I'm good… Why?"

"Can you take a look at my phone?" she asked standing up and handing him the phone.

Adam took the phone and gave Stella a look, "You have an iPhone?" he asked.

Stella nodded, "Don't look so surprised," she stated.

Adam shook his head, "I'm not acting surprised. I just never saw you as a type… never mind," he said and returned his attention to the iPhone.

"How long have you had it?" he asked, hoping to narrow down some ideas for the reason the phone was not responding.

"3 months," Stella said and Adam nodded, pressing the power button and shaking his head.

"Do you have the connector?" he asked holding out his hand. Stella opened up a drawer in her desk and handed him the connector to the phone and he hurried out of the office. Stella followed him to the A/V lab and when she got to him, he had the iPhone hooked up and was now working with iTunes and a couple of other programs that Stella had never seen before in her life. Adam tapped the desk gently as he waited and 10 minutes later, unplugged the iPhone and turned to Stella, handing her the iPhone.

"Good as new. All you have to do is reload your music files and your contacts and you should be ready to rock," Adam said.

"It erased my contact info?" Stella asked.

Adam nodded and Stella swore under her breath, "Alright, thanks Adam!" and left the A/V lab.

Adam turned back to the computers with a small smile, "You know, I should start my own iPod repair store,"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, just a little thing that was bugging me. Review if you liked and if you didn't... ahh... no flamers please.  
**


End file.
